


strawberry wine

by SINkit98



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINkit98/pseuds/SINkit98
Summary: rhett and link revisit old memories





	strawberry wine

**Author's Note:**

> the talk of strawberry wine got me a little inspired

It was summer.  
The type of summer that held the warmth long in to the night. It reminded Rhett of Link and how they spent these months together when they were younger. The nights under the stars.  
Both Rhett and Link had returned to North Carolina for a week around the fourth of july.  
They had filmed all that they needed to so getting a week off work wasn't a problem.   
Jessie and Christy had already made plans with a group of friends to spend the fourth of july with the kids watching the fireworks, and in all honesty Rhett and Link prefered to spend the fourth alone together.   
The decided to drive back to Buies Creek rather than fly. Link didn't like to fly and this would give them a few hours to catch up with each other. They saw each other almost every day but recently it felt like they weren't connected. At least not as connected as they use to be.   
Rhett had made a new playlist just for the trip, full of Merle Haggard and other songs he and Link used to drive around listening to. Singing love songs at the top of their voices for only each other to hear.  
As they drove they sang.   
Link watched Rhett as he smiled and laughed reminiscing on ‘the good old days’.   
They talked about how things where now with wives and children.  
“You know there's a universe out there where things are different.”   
Link didn't need to respond, he knew what rhett ment and sometimes he felt the same way.  
That this universe did them wrong, gave them what they wanted and not what they needed.   
They needed each other.  
It was after midnight when they arrived in Buies.  
The two had booked separate rooms at a small hotel outside of town but because of the late check in one of the rooms had been given to another customer. The lady at the reception, looking out the window at a sleeping link in the car, gave them a key to a double room instead.   
“It has a double bed and a pull out.” her tone of voice a little harsh “Not that y’all will use that pull out.”   
With a semi-aggressive smile Rhett took the keys. “That will be fine.”   
Rhett unloaded his and Links stuff from the back of the car before waking Link up.  
“We’re here bo.”  
Link's eyes opened to look at Rhett holding his door open.  
“Bo? It's been awhile.”  
Link got out of the car and stretched as Rhett explained the issue with the room. Neither of them saw it as a big issue, they had shared a room a lot in the years that they'd known each other.   
When they entered the room Link suggested that Rhett take the bed, “it will be better for your back”. Rhett agreed and disappeared into the bathroom to shower.   
Washing of the heat of the day Rhett slid into a pair of underwear and headed for bed.   
Link managed to put on his pajama shorts before sleep took him again, dead to the world on the bed.   
Rhett not wanting to disturb Link but also not wanting to be in pain for thE trip opped to sleep on top of the covers with Link.   
Sleep came to Rhett quickly.

The morning light woke Rhett as it seeped in behind the old curtains. Throughout the night Link had rolled over, his body flush against rhetts, his head lay on rhett's chest and his hand had wrapped around his body. Softly Rhett moved his arm so that he could pull Link a little closer.  
Link woke up half an hour later wishing that they could stay like that a little longer .  
They spent the day apart, going to see their families.   
Link texted rhett on his way home “want me to grab dinner?”   
Already in the hotel, rhett checked the fridge and shot back a yes.  
It wasn't long long before Link walked in carrying a pizza and a loaf of garlic bread.  
The pizza disappeared into hungry mouths.  
“So what are our plans for tomorrow” Rhetts mouth was full of food as he spoke.   
A small smile crossed links face “well nothing during the day, but i have plans for us in the afternoon.”  
“What plans?”  
“It's a surprise.”

The next day goes by slowly. 

As soon as the afternoon hits Link grabs his backpack. They both get in the car and head of to the ‘surprise’.   
It isn't long before it hits rhett where they are going.  
Link parks the car next to a field of cows.   
“You ready.”  
“Always”  
They stand at the fence for a moment, there smiles beaming, hearts racing. Link counts down from three, they both jump the fence and run across the field with boyish glee.  
Rhett reaches the pile of rocks before Link does, leaning against them as he laughs at Link.   
“I'm still faster”  
“Yeah only because i have a bag on.” Link breathes as he leans against the rock next to rhett.  
His hand dangles loosley next to rhetts, it isn't long before rhett tangled his hands with link.  
“We still have and hour, wanna take a dip”?   
Rhett smiles at Link. they don't stop holding hands until they reach their piece of flat rock.  
As quickly as Link can he opens the bag placing an old blanket on the rock.  
“Wait is that…?”  
“The same blanket? Yeah I kept it.”  
It takes all the strength in Rhett's body not to kiss Link in that moment.   
Striped down to his underwear Link rushes towards the river's edge. Rhett's eyes on him the whole time.  
Rhett walks down to the rivers edge watching Link slowly adjust to the cool temperature of the water.   
A boy like wonder surrounds them as they sit in the slow moving stream.  
Link's eyes dart around their spot “This place look exactly the same”.  
“I miss this.”  
It's not long before Links fingers start to prune and he gets out of the water.  
The golden hour hits him as he walks back to the blanket.  
The light surrounding him in a glow of gold, the water droplets glistening off his body, hair a mess.   
Perfect is the only word that rings in Rhett's mind.  
Unpacking the bag more, Link pulls out a small speaker and a homemade bottle of strawberry wine.  
Rhett's back on dry lands as quickly as he possibly can.  
“I followed a real recipe so we won't go blind”  
Rhett laughed at the memory flooding into his mind.  
“What did christy say about you brewing in the house?”  
“I didn't tell her.”  
Link unscrewed the lid and took a big swig, handing it to Rhett who followed suit.   
They sat down on the old blanket, Link draping his leg across Rhett's as they continued to drink.  
“I wish this was our forever universe” link murmured as he stared at Rhett looking out across the river, his eyes full of warmth.  
Link reached across rhett for the little speaker, turning it on and connecting it to his phone.   
It wasn't long before the sweet voice of Deana Carter filled the air around them.   
“Link?” rhetts eyes meet Links  
“I lo-” his words were cut off by Links lips meeting his so very softly.  
Pulling away link finished rhett sentence “love you as well.” 

Letting the almost empty bottle fall to the ground, rhetts hands found there way to Link, one hand behind his head the other on the small of his back pulling him in close. Rhett kissed Link softly and deeply. The way Link kissed him when they here when they were 17.   
Giddy on strawberry wine and so full of love for each other.   
That night the July moon saw everything, again.


End file.
